


You'll Always Keep Me

by wasp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam tour!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasp/pseuds/wasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Liam, we’re not getting a puppy,” Louis says as huffily as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Puppy!fic set in [ziam tour!au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563565). This is really fucking sappy and I'm _sorry_ but hey [look at this puppy!!](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8emxn3kaf1ru8l33o1_500.jpg)

Louis’ fully expecting to roll over onto Liam’s side of the bed and find himself all wrapped up and warm in his boyfriend’s arm when he face plants onto a piece of paper. He doesn’t move for a second, trying to figure out why he’s not currently lazily sucking at the sensitive skin of Liam’s neck to get their morning started, and instead getting to first base with something that’s hurting his face. He groans, rolling back onto his back and groggily groping around for Liam.

He knows he hadn’t dreamt about Liam being home (not this time anyway) and he has no excuse to not spend lazy Sunday mornings in bed with Louis anymore. The tour’s done for the year and he’s going to be staying home for longer than a few weeks at a time and Louis feels like he _deserves_ lethargic, sluggish, sleepy morning sex for all the cold mornings he’s had to beat off in the shower.

He peels the paper off his face, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. As soon as it focuses on the picture of the husky puppy Liam’s strategically placed in their bed, he glares at it as if it’s the little pup’s fault. It probably is. Louis stops glaring after half a second because even through the picture, her huge blue eyes are all sad and cute and her floppy ears are perked right up. Louis groans and pushes his face into the pillow to stifle it.

When he finally manages to stumble out of bed, his feet doing a weird little dance because the floors are cold and he doesn’t know where he’s left his slippers, he finds Liam in the kitchen. Louis rubs at his eyes and makes as much noise as possible as he shuffles up behind him, the picture of the puppy still clutched in his hand. He gets to Liam and wraps his arms around his waist, burying his face against the bare skin peeking over his shirt where his shoulder meets his neck. He runs his nose up along his neck to just underneath his ear and makes an unhappy sound.

“Did you get up extra early to print this or have you had it for a while and was waiting to ambush me with it?” Louis asks, his nose warming against Liam’s skin.

Liam doesn’t answer but he twists around slightly, dislodging Louis from his hiding place so he can smile at him innocently. Louis harrumphs and tightens his grip on Liam’s waist, his hand edging under his t-shirt and against his stomach. Maybe he can distract Liam from another conversation about the goddamned puppy they weren’t getting by sucking him off against the kitchen counter. Truth be told, Liam’s own puppy-face was wearing down Louis’ defence and he’s trying to be level-headed and reasonable about their capabilities here. Blowjobs before breakfast reasonable.

Before Louis can decide if sore knees for the rest of the day (extra sore since Liam’s retiled the kitchen floor for no good reason, as if he’s forgotten he’s a world famous pop star and could hire someone to do it) Liam’s spinning his whole body around properly. He’s got two cups of tea in his hands and Louis has to reluctantly loosen his grip for him to be able to do so. He’s pressed flush back against the counter, Louis pressed up all along his front.

He’s holding the tea out carefully, his arms held up so they don’t go splashing everywhere and Louis can still stay right there. He leans over to kiss Louis’ nose, just a quick peck, and this just – this isn’t fair. Liam’s been back home for a while now and Louis finds it hard to say no to him on the best of occasions. Now that he’s here all the time and loving Louis – it’s getting more and more difficult for Louis to keep up his defence. Liam keeps springing the topic up when they’re going out for dinner or just watching movies cuddled up on the couch and Louis’ not having any of it.

When Louis frowns up at him for playing dirty, Liam just leans in again and kisses the crease between his brows and smiles serenely at him. It’s worse now that Liam’s not persistently begging for a puppy but going the other route and acting all mature and calm and kissing Louis’ face.

Louis blinks up at Liam who’s still trying to maintain the look of someone who’s innocent in all this, as if he doesn’t know the extent of his power over Louis with his stupid puppy-face, and Louis just slumps forward and hugs Liam to himself again. Liam can’t really do much to reciprocate because of the hot steaming tea grasped in both hands but Louis takes the opportunity to blow a raspberry against his neck and murmur a firm, “No.” Louis’ almost the one whining at Liam now, mad at him for making him say it so many times.

Louis lets go of Liam, stepping away and turning around before he can get a look at Liam’s face and undoubtedly fold.

“Now come back to bed,” Louis says and adds, “please,” for good measure.

~

It’s not like Louis abhors dogs nor has anything against pets. He’s actually always wanted pets that weren’t stray cats since he was a kid but Lottie was allergic. He just _knows_ though, if they do get a dog, he’s going to be the one taking care of it. Realistically, Liam’s going to have to go on tour or overseas for long stretches of time and he’s going to be _busy_ to do everything he promises to do. It’s really hard to keep that in mind when Liam’s tackles Louis onto the bed and earnestly lists the ways in which he’s going to _walk_ and _feed_ and _play with it every day mister_!

It’s crazy. Louis doesn’t have time to be looking after a dog right now, he can barely feed and keep himself alive at the best of times and with his new job at the kindergarten and everything – he just doesn’t have the time or _energy_ to keep up with a husky puppy all by himself. He thinks these reasons are fucking reasonable as shit and Louis’ being the “mature” one for a change.

Although, Louis also can’t imagine hating anything Liam would come to love. Although it’d be nice having someone else in their flat when Liam’s gone for weeks at a time. Although having a puppy as a companion might break the awful silence that sometimes threatens to engulf Louis completely -

_No_.

They’re not getting a motherfucking puppy.

~

“Zayn and Perrie got a puppy,” Liam almost whines and that’s the only thing that lets Louis knows he’s back from his jog. Liam’s like a fucking ninja with his key – which Louis doesn’t even know where he _keeps_ in those jogging shorts.

He’s all sweaty and gross but he flops onto the bed, rolling on top of Louis so he’s pressing him down into the mattress. Louis’ almost glad Liam’s gone back to being whiny about the whole puppy issue, it’s easier.

Louis’ lying on his stomach and to keep his face from planting onto his lesson plans, he hurriedly caps the highlighter he’d been using and lifts himself up on his elbows. Liam lets up, bracketing Louis between his elbows so he’s not crushing him anymore. Louis shuts the binder and shoves it to the side of the bed, throwing his highlighter after it and tries to twist around to respond to how they’re not _Zayn and Perrie_ but _Liam and Louis_.

Liam, however, takes the time to tug at the collar of Louis’ shirt, hooking his finger in and leaning down to press a kiss between his shoulders like a filthy cheat. Louis’ elbows decide against it when he feels Liam’s tongue and he just gives up and rests his cheek against his folded arms when he breathes out against the wet skin.

“Liam, we’re not getting a puppy,” Louis says as huffily as he can. It’s a bit difficult since he can feel Liam’s heavy weight all along the length of his body and he’s kind of rank and in dire need of a shower but it’s still _Liam_.

“I’ll take care of all the poop, I promise I won’t let you go in a three feet mile radius of her poop,” Liam says and rolls off him to lay down on his side next to Louis.

Louis tries to smother his laughter into his arms and when he lifts his head again, he’s settled next to him with a fond smile on his face, his arm bent and tucked under his head. He waits patiently for Louis to turn on his side too and pokes him between the ribs when he takes too long. It’s kind of ridiculous, Louis can’t help thinking for the fortieth time, Liam’s won a fucking Brit Award and met the Queen and here he is begging Louis to let him have a puppy.

“I know I won’t be able to take care of her when I’m overseas,” Liam says, resting his hand on Louis’ waist. He uses it to pull him in closer so their noses are almost touching and continues, “but I don’t want you to be lonely when I am.”

“I’m fine thanks. I have like, friends and stuff, _human_ friends,” Louis says dryly but he can see how Liam means it, he doesn’t just want a puppy for himself. He wants it for them.

“And think about this, we’re going to have kids some day,” Liam says quietly, his warm brown eyes serious. He skates his broad palm up and down Louis’ side, “a little boy,” he says and leans forward to kiss Louis, “or a little girl,” and kisses him again. “Don’t you think it might help prepare us?”

“I think they’re a bit different,” Louis asks but he’s throat’s gone all weird and constricted and he’s not opposed to kisses at all. “When did you become so cunning?” Louis asks, narrowing his eyes at Liam although he’s already leaning forward to kiss Liam softly.

Liam grins and hauls him on top of him with a steady hand. When Louis wrinkles his nose, pulling back because Liam still needs a shower, Louis’ very happy to give him a hand, he nudges their noses together.

They’re getting a goddamn puppy for Christmas.

~

She has big blue eyes and gigantic soft ears and these adorable cream paws and Louis’ trying to put up a front because Liam’s going to be such a smug bastard about it, but it’s _hard_. He takes one look at her and then another when he thinks Liam’s not looking and she’s practically buzzing with excitement, wagging her little tale with so much force it looks like she’s going to knock Liam over.

“You know you want to,” Liam says and he’s almost as excited as her, grinning so hard his cheeks must be cramping.

When Louis showcases admirable self-control and doesn’t move, Liam shuffles forward with her in his strong arms until they’re in touching distance. She sniffs at him enthusiastically and when Louis rolls his eyes and ducks down a little so he’s eye to eye with this little bundle of fucking _joy,_ she licks his nose and gets slobber all over him.

Louis rolls his eyes again when Liam starts laughing, straight from the belly and shaking from the sheer magnitude of it, but before he knows it he’s laughing along too.

He cups the puppy’s face in his palms and she’s so tiny and fluffy (for now) and says, “What are we doing to do with you, you little rascal.”

Liam’s smiling down at him when he looks up again and Louis stalks off before he can permanently damage his eyes by rolling them so much. Also he needs to muffle his screams somewhere Liam can’t hear because she is so fucking _cute_. They ended up getting the puppy a couple of weeks before Christmas, just because Liam couldn’t wait the two weeks, and Louis has to say, he doesn’t regret it one bit.

“I get to name her since I’m going to be her primary care taker,” Louis says once they’re home and Liam and the puppy are both skittering around everywhere. He unravels his scarf slowly, thinking hard, and when they both of them come crashing back into the living room he says, “Real Liam Payne.”

~

They don’t actually end up calling her ‘Real Liam Payne’ because even Louis’ not that sadistic and shouting, “Real Liam Payne! Real Liam Payne!” at the park might make him look like an obsessed maniac. Louis ends up calling her Ree or an affectionate ‘shit machine’ and he does admit it’s not particularly imaginative or even all that great of a name but he doesn’t care.

Liam would’ve probably named her Taylor since it’s his favourite name for _everything_.

~

Liam walks into their house and immediately sense something’s wrong. He knows Louis’ not the cleanest person he knows, he’s pretty much the furthest you can get from that but the house is _wrecked_ and nothing is in its right place. Either they’ve been robbed to hell and back by a very disorganised and confused robber or an indoor hurricane has taken place.

He hurriedly crosses over into the living room, struggling to get his phone out of his back pocket in case they actually did get robbed and he has to call the police. He doubts it though, they have the best security money can afford ever since that crazy girl tried to get into the house and drink Liam’s blood. Still, his pulse is racing as he runs into the living room. He immediately feels ridiculous because _of course_ they’re fine.

In fact, they seem to be doing more than fine. Louis’ lying on the ground with his head propped up against the base of the couch, Ree curled up on his belly. He’s scratching behind her ears and smiling down at her, murmuring so quietly Liam can’t catch anything they’re saying. Louis stops scratching to play with her floppy ears instead, making a face at her and saying, “Spoilt brat,” when she whines for him to go back to the scratching. Liam grins helplessly at the sight, feeling all warm inside, and pointedly clears his throat since he really _is_ a ninja with his key.

“What happened?” he asks, dropping his bag onto the floor. It’s already messy as all fuck, he figures it won’t make much of a difference.

“We were playing and Ree here got a little bit excited,” Louis says, not even looking up to greet his boyfriend. He laughs when Ree wriggles though.

Liam’s not jealous of a puppy. Even if Louis’ taken to kicking him out of bed when they’re all cuddling because he thinks Liam’s going to crush Ree.

Ree steps off Louis to trot over towards Liam, yipping until Liam crouches down. She immediately jumps up, her paws landing on his chest, her little hind shaking from the force of her tail wagging. She tries to lick his face, panting all over him and Liam obliges in giving her a good rub down until she’s on her back with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth, Liam’s hand at her belly.

“Did Ree leave all those clothes on the floor too?” Liam asks, tilting his head at the mess that’s been left in the living room for about two weeks now.

Ree flips back onto her paws, giving Liam’s hand one last fond lick, and wanders over back to Louis. He lifts his arm expectantly and she curls up under it, snuffling against his side. Louis strokes his hand down her back and all the way up to the tip of her tale and his eyes crinkle up in the corners when she makes another happy sound. Liam finds he doesn’t really care about the state of their flat right now.

“C’mere,” Louis says, finally giving Liam the attention he feels he deserves.

Liam walks over towards the both of them on his knees and slumps down on Louis’ other side. Louis lifts his arm in invitation again and Liam fits himself to his side, his other arm reaching all the way to Ree.

“Hi,” Louis says and kisses his cheek, “my girls.” Louis continues, rubbing at his head with his palm, the other still petting Ree.

“Hey,” Liam objects but Ree only barks in agreement and there’s nothing else to say.

~

When Liam goes on tour again, there’s one more person left behind in the whirlwind and he’s packing a lot more chewed socks than before. Ree barks into the phone when Louis asks her to and Liam has another thing to add on the never ending list of what he misses when he goes on tour.

Louis keeps the ever growing puppy on his lap when they Skype, waving her little paws around in the air to cheer Liam up when he’s getting homesick and tired. He talks behind Ree’s head, pretending she can talk and tells him she misses him. He keeps his arms around Ree in lieu of Liam and she whines again, leaning up to lick his nose when he gets sad.

Liam finally comes _home_ and is jumped by both Louis and Ree and only one of them stops licking him.


End file.
